The Safehouse
by DPWerewolfGurl1
Summary: What if Gwen wasn't killed, and was Simon's mom? They took her with them and saved Simon's dad and now their going to a new safehouse! There will be lot's of OC's. Sorry I suck at summaries, but if you read the story it's better...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so I hope you guys all like it! As the summary says, Gwen didn't get killed when they were with Andrew at the safe house and they took her with her because she was actually Simon's mom. This story takes place after the reckoning and starts while they're heading to a new safe house. I decided to start with Tori's POV just to be different but the rest of the story will be mostly in one of my OC's POV. It will switch between most of the characters though. Sorry if I miss any of them!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I absolutely DO NOT own the Darkest Powers series. If I did, then I don't think be as great as Kelley Armstrong made it.**

**Tori's POV:**

Ugh. It's raining, Simon's drooling on my shoulder, and we're in the middle of nowhere. I don't know where my dad's taking us, and yes he finally admitted he was my dad, but honestly now I don't want to know because that would be the one thing that made things worse. Whatever. Right now dad was driving the van, Gwen, in other words my step mom, was riding shotgun, Simon was beside me in the middle row, with Chloe's aunt Lauren on his other side, and Derek and Chloe were in the back row. They were probably slobbering all over each other. Ew.

You're probably thinking that I'm just jealous of them. Damn right I am. I could never find the perfect guy, that liked me for my personality, and wouldn't look at a hot girl that passed by him while he was holding your hand, or eating lunch with you. I could never find a guy that could be himself around me and me around him.

That doesn't matter though. Let's talk about shopping. As soon as we get to the safe house and we get settled in, if we get settled in, then I'm going to drag Chloe away from Wolf-Boy and to the nearest mall so we can buy clothes, get her a new hair color. I could go on and on about the things we'd do. Maybe if we trusted the new girls enough, and they were nice enough, then we'd take them on a shopping spree too. They had to use their money though. I shoved Simon's head off my shoulder and scooted over towards the window. His head rolled to the other side and hit Lauren's shoulder, which caused them both to wake up.

"Wha'?" Simon asked in a lazy voice. " Morning sleeping ugly." I said. He glared at me, which I gladly returned, before getting out his sketchpad and pencil crayons and starting to draw. I got my iPod out of my own backpack and put my earphone buds in my ears and turning on 'Payphone' by Maroon 5.

'We're here.' Kit said. We all looked out the front window to see a rambling Victorian that was painted white with blue window frames and a blue door. We all piled out of the van and got all of our bags, then we all went up to the front door. Before dad could even knock, the door opened and a woman with brown hair and lilac colored eyes stood in the doorway. "Kit! It's been a while!" She said holding her arms open. "Yes it has Lilac." He said hugging her. "And Gwen! When you guys disappeared we were so worried! I'm so glad you guys are still alive." Lilac hugged mom and then turned to us. No way was I hugging this woman that I didn't even know.

"These must be your children." Lilac said. "Yes, this is Simon, my son, Victoria," I glared at him for that "My daughter, and Derek, my adoptive son." Dad explained. "And this is Chloe, and her aunt Lauren." "Nice to meet you all. Why don't we all go in the living room? The other kids have been very excited about meeting new people. They always are." She led us into the house and through an archway that led to the living room. There were a bunch of people sitting on couches, and in armchairs, and there were a few empty chairs too. Maybe they left them for us so we didn't have to stand the whole time. As if she read my mind, Lilac said, "Those empty chairs are for you guys." Then went over to a man sitting in an armchair and sat on his lap.

This was going to take a long time.

**Ok I hope you guys liked! Next chapter's an OC! And if you guys guess what my favourite chocolate bar is, you will be mentioned in this section on the next chapter. If that makes sense. The question will change every chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok Everyone! Here's chapter two! This is the OC I was talking about, so yeah. This takes place before the new kids arrived but the same day. Shout- out's at the end of the page.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I want to, I don't own the Darkest Powers series. Kelley Armstrong does. **

**Amy's POV:**

Everyone is REALLY excited about the new people coming. They were all running around and cleaning the house, and switching rooms so that there will be more room for the new kids. I had to move in with Zachary and his and my brothers because his sister's room was going to be for the two new girls, and my sister. So we had to move two bunk beds and one queen bed into the biggest room. The adults that were coming got their own rooms, except for the married couple because they shared a room. My mom and dad shared a room, and Zachary's mom and dad shared a room. Everyone else in the house in couples had rooms, or if they were single they just roomed with someone else single.

I went downstairs and into the kitchen. Zachary was in there sitting at the island eating breakfast. Lilac, Zach's mom, was at the stove cooking bacon, eggs, and pancakes. I went up behind Zach and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind. I rested my head on his back because I knew I couldn't see over his shoulder. We were both werewolves, and yes I am a girl werewolf, and we were mates.

"When are the new kids getting here again?" I asked no one in particular, because they would all answer. Everyone had memorized that time except me. "12:00!" Everyone shouted. "Okay" I said. I unwrapped my arms from around Zach, which he was very disappointed about, and then went to the cupboard to get a glass and a plate. I put the plate down beside Lilac, and my glass on the island, then went over to the fridge and got out orange juice. I poured the orange juice in my glass then put it back in the fridge. I grabbed my plate, which was now piled high with food, and sat down in Zachary's lap, since he was done eating.

He now wrapped his arms around my waist and started to kiss the back of my neck. Josh, my brother, walked in and walked past us to get a plate. "Get a room you two!" He yelled. He gave his plate to Lilac, who started to pile his plate with food, as I started to eat. "Well what else do you expect me to do, just sit here and wait until she's done eating?" Zach replied. Zach's two older brothers, Nathan and Jason, and my brother Nick, walked into the kitchen too. Everyone else soon followed them in to the kitchen.

"Wow, I thought I woke up late. Want help Lilac?" I asked as everyone stood in line. She nodded, and I went over there. She started making more food, while I used the cooked stuff and gave it to everyone. By the time we ran out of the previously cooked food, we had more, so I started dishing that out instead. We finally reached the end of the line, so I took all the pots and pans, and washed them while Lilac cleaned up the stove and counter.

After breakfast we all filed into the living room, and began chattering about the new kids coming. Lilac and Noah, who was Zachary's dad, came in to tell us that the new kids were pulling into the drive way. "To bad we don't have a guard house, then we could have dressed up in a McDonalds uniform, and say 'Welcome to McDonalds. May I please take your order?'" Jason said. "Really Jason? Out of all the things you could be thinking of right now, your thinking of that." Josh said, looking over at Jason. He just shrugged his shoulders and turned to Cecily, who was his mate and my best friend. Cecily was sleeping with Jason in his bunk bed, because we didn't have any space in our room for another queen sized bed and they didn't want to take it. So Zach and I have to sleep in it.

"Their here!" Shouted Nick, looking out the living room window, which gave us a view of the driveway. Sure enough there was another van that hadn't been there before. We all watched as people piled out of the van and started to come up to the house. Before the dark haired man that was in front of the group could ring the doorbell, Lilac opened the door and said, "Kit! It's been a while!" She opened her arms for a hug. "Yes, it has Lilac." The man, Kit was his name, said. They chatted and then she led them into the living room.

Kit had black, graying hair, and brown eyes. He looked like he had Asian heritage. There were two blonde women, one was shorter then the other and one was pretty tall. The smaller one had a wedding ring on her finger, and so did Kit so I assume they were married to each other or each married to someone else. They were holding hands though so I guess they were married to each other.

There was a blond boy who looked like both of the married couple. I guess he was related in someway. There was also a girl with black hair like Kit, and brown eyes like Kit, but with no resemblance to the short blond women. She looked like she didn't want to be here. There was a blond girl, with blue eyes that was holding another guys hand. He had black hair and intense green eyes.

"Well let's start introductions shall we?" Let the fun begin

**Well I hope you guys like it! Reviews please? I want to know your opinion. I will update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**BOOM! Chapter three! Thank you so much for reading my story guys. I honestly don't know how long it's going to be, but tell me if it's getting too boring! And shout-out to k9lover47! Check out her story You'll Wish to Forget! I read it and it's awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I Absolutely tutti frutti DO NOT OWN THE DARKEST POWERS SERIES! **

**Simon: Just take it in one bit at a time… *****Awkwardly pats me on the back*******

**Me: BUT I WANT TO OWN IT SO BAD! *****Bursts into crying fit*******

**Zachary's POV:**

I could smell that one guy was a werewolf and I knew Amy knew he was too. I led her over to one of the armchairs and sat down with her in my lap. I had helped the other werewolves move furniture around so we could bring old armchairs and dining table chairs into the room. Now the room was filled with seats and if there weren't enough then it sucks to be the people who can't sit down. Oh well.

The werewolf went over to another armchair and sat down, pulling the blond girl into his lap. The others all went to chairs and sat down.

"Alright who wants to go first?" my mom asked. She was sitting in dads lap. "I guess we will." Said Kit. "I'm Kit. I'm 47 and I'm a sorcerer. Gwen is my wife, and Simon, Tori, and Derek are my children. I like to help everyone I can to control their powers."

"I'm Gwen! I'm 46, and I'm a witch. Obviously Kit is my husband, and these are my kids. I also like to help people control their powers." She smiled and sat back down in Kit's lap. Next was the taller blond woman. " Hi I'm Lauren. I'm 46, and I'm a human doctor. I'm Chloe's aunt and I'm going to help you all in any way I can even though I'm not a supernatural." She sat back down and the blond boy stood up.

"I'm Simon. I'm 16, and sadly related to Tori. I'm a sorcerer, and I like drawing, and hanging with Derek and Chloe." He sat back down and the girl with black hair stood up. "My name's Tori. If you call me Victoria you will unexpectedly be lifted from the ground and will fall to your death. You know who I'm related to by now, and I'm a witch. I'm 16 and I like shopping, fashion, and all that kind of stuff."

Next was the werewolf. When he stood up the girl on his lap had to stand up too. "Names Derek. Werewolf. I'm 16. Chloe's my mate so don't touch her."

Then the girl who was sitting on his lap went. "H-hi, my name is C-Chloe. I'm a n-necromancer. I'm 16, and I like m-movies, and hanging with D-Derek and Simon." They both sat back down. That was the last of the new people so now it was our turn.

"Well I'm Lilac. My husband Noah and I own this house, and we like to help supernaturals in anyway we can. I'm 45, and I'm a vampire, but I won't drink your blood. Zachary, Nathan, and Jason are all my sons. Adalynn is my daughter. "

Next was dad. "I'm Noah. Lilac's my wife, and you know who my children are. I'm 46 and I'm a werewolf. No that doesn't mean I hate my wife." They sat back down. Next were Amy's parents.

"Hi I'm Mason. I'm 46, and a werewolf. My wife is Daniella. My kids are Josh, Nick, Amy, and Lisa." "I'm Daniella, I'm 45, and I'm a water-demon. You obviously know who my kids are."

"Hi I'm Nathan. I'm a werewolf, and I'm 19. I like to hang out with my brothers and play music." "I'm Jason. I'm 18 and I'm a vampire, and Cecily is my mate so you can't touch her. I like… just hanging around I guess." Next was me. "I'm Zachary. I'm a werewolf, and a vampire. I'm 17, and Amy's my mate. I like to play the guitar and hang around."

**Nick's POV:**

Now it was my little sis's turn. "Hi I'm Amy! I'm 17, and I'm a werewolf." Some of the new kids looked at her like she was crazy. "Don't say it's impossible because it is. I like to sing, and play the guitar, and the piano."

Now it was my turn. "I'm Nick! I'm 19, and a water-demon. I like to sing with my family, and just do stuff. "

"I'm Josh. I'm 18, and a werewolf. I like to play sports and do musical things." "I'm Lisa. I'm 18, but me and Josh aren't twins, and I like to sing and paint my nails."

"I'm Alex. I'm a sorcerer, and I'm 17. I like to play sports with Josh, and read."

"I'm Julie! I'm a telekinetic half demon, and I'm 18. I like to draw."

"I'm Cecily. I'm 18, and Jason's my mate. I'm a terra half-demon.

"Well that's everyone! I guess you guys can go put your stuff in your rooms and you'll get called when it's dinnertime.

**All right Guys! These were all the introductions! Tell me who your favorite character is. Shout-out to GigglingFangirl! Both chocolate bars are really good! Check out her stories! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all of you who read my story! It really makes me happy seeing how many of you guys read it! This time the question is what's my favorite color? Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Do I absolutely have to say it?**

**Zachary: I'll make my mom make a pie, and then I'll smash it in your face.**

**Me: But I like pie….**

**Zachary: Well then… I'll spray axe cologne in your face!**

**Me: NOOOOOOO! Fine I do not own the darkest powers series, or any of the characters in the book. I only own my OC's.**

**Chloe's POV: **

Derek was about to drag me upstairs and into our own private room, when Tori came over and said "Nuh-uh. She's staying with me." Then she dragged me with her over to Lilac. "Where's our room?" we asked her. "You guys are sleeping with Adalynn and Lisa." "Where's Amy sleeping then?" Tori asked "With Zach and the other werewolf boys." Tori nodded and we went to go find Lisa. "Oh hi guys! Lilac said you two were rooming with Adalynn and I. Follow me." She led us up a giant staircase, past lots of rooms and finally we stopped at a door. I knew I was going to get lost in this house.

When we got in the room, Adalynn was sitting on the bottom bunk of one of the two bunk beds. There was a closet in the middle of the far wall, and a dresser at the end of one bunk bed, the one Adalynn wasn't on, and a desk with a laptop on the opposite side. There was a window behind the desk that overlooked the front yard. On the wall that Adalynn's bunk bed was against were two names. The bottom one was Adalynn, and the top one was Lisa. There were also our names on the opposite bunk bed. Tori on top, and Chloe on the bottom. Tori shoved my bags underneath the bed, and so did I.

"Do you guys mind giving us a tour of the house?" I asked. Maybe I would find out where Derek was sleeping, and have a better chance of not getting lost. "Sure." Adalynn said, smiling. She put down the book she had been reading and led us out the door into the hallway.

"The guys you brought with you are in the room next to us, and then it's Alex and Julie's room, and then it's the werewolf boys, and Amy and Cecily. That's all the bedrooms, and then the three doors on the opposite wall are two bathrooms, and the middle door's a closet. All the adults are on the floor below us." She led us down to the adult floor. "Same thing with the bathrooms and the closet. Tori your mom and dad's room is right below ours, then its Chloe's aunt's room. Then it's my mom and dad's room. Then it's Amy and Lisa's mom and dad's room. Now to the main floor."

She led us back onto the main floor. "This is obviously the front foyer. Then the living room." She led us through the living room and through another archway. "This is the kitchen." She went over to a door. It opened into the laundry room, which had a sliding glass door leading to a porch in the backyard. Then she went back into the kitchen and through another archway, which had the dining room. "This is the dining room. The room where you eat your dinner. Unless we're watching a movie." She led us back to the front foyer. There was a closed door across from the living room. "Is this a coat closet or something?" Tori asked. "Uh no. Probably as far from a coat closet then anything else. It's a dance studio. Lisa, Amy, and I practice our dancing in here. I think they're practicing right now though so be quiet when we go in."

She opened the door slowly and we peeked our heads in. Amy and Lisa were in there, but they looked like they were on a break. They were eating pizza and doing weird and crazy… I guess you could call them dance moves?

"Hey guys!" Amy shouted, right when Lisa was doing a dance move. Lisa turned around and screamed "YOU DIDN'T JUST SEE THAT!" We burst out laughing, then closed the door and headed to the basement.

"Okay, this room is the game room. It has computers, Xbox's, PlayStations you name it. Next room is the theatre. This is probably Chloe's new favorite room." She only said this because I started jumping up and down. I rushed over and gasped at what I saw. There were rows and rows of seats, and there was a HUGE screen. There was even a popcorn maker and a candy bar! I ran up to the control room. There was every good movie ever created on the many rows of shelves. The selves were even labeled! Yep, definitely my new favorite room in this whole house. I ran back to the others so we could finish the tour. She showed us the gym, the library, the indoor swimming pool, the trampoline room. Literally, it was a huge trampoline. We had just finished the tour when Adalynn's mom called us up for dinner.

After we ate dinner, which had been the best spaghetti and meatballs I had ever had, we went upstairs, changed into PJ's, then went down to the movie theatre to watch 'X-men: First Class' Apparently it had been Amy's turn to pick a movie so she had chosen this one. I searched for her in the rows of people and saw her sitting in Zach's lap eating popcorn.

After the movie we all went back upstairs to our rooms and most of us went to bed

**Well I hope you guys liked this chapter! It was just kind of telling you how the house looked, and just them settling in I guess! What room is your favorite? Leave it in a review!**

**-DPWerewolfGurl1**


	5. Chapter 5

**I give in! Another chapter by GurlyWolf! Thank you for the nickname GigglingFangirl! And both blue and green are my favourite colours! This chapter's gonna be about them having fun.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Yes Zachary isn't here! I don't have to say it!**

***Zachary comes up behind me armed with axe cologne***

**Zach: Yes you do! **

**Me: Dang it! Why can't you be nice for once? **

**Zach: I am nice. After you say the disclaimer.**

**Me: Ok fine! I do not in anyway own the Darkest Power series! The mighty Kelley Armstrong does!**

**Zachary: Good girl! *****Gives me a piece of Lilac's homemade pie*******

**Julie's POV:**

YAY! We're going on a SHOPPING TRIP! I'm absolutely the most excited I've ever been, and probably the most excited person right now. Except maybe Tori… But anyways! We're going to visit H&M, Aero, Old Navy, Target... and a bunch of other stores, and we're going to buy new outfits, swimsuits, PJ's, a bunch of other stuff. Oh! And we absolutely HAVE to eat lunch there. Not that I mind any of the food that we have here, in fact I LOVE the food here, but sometimes we have those days where we just feel the need to have fast-food. You know what I mean?

Okay so maybe that's a _bit _confusing.

-Line Break-

Finally, we're all in the vans, and we're off! Our entire group is in our 15-seat van and the new guys were in their van. Mason was driving the van, Daniella beside him, and Nick beside her. Then Lilac, Noah, and Adalynn sat in the second row. Alex, Josh, and I sat in the third row. Then it was Nathan, Jason, and Cecily, and then Lisa, Amy and Zachary were in the back. The two couples could be doing the unmentionables in the back, but then the werewolves would hear them. Not that we really cared because we all had to do it at some point. Right?

**Lisa's POV:**

I would be excited for this shopping trip, if it weren't for the fact that, um, I hate going out! I'm not a very out-going person. Right now I was in the back with Amy and Zachary, and we were heading to the mall to go on a shopping spree. Julie, Chloe, and Tori were mega-excited, but Amy and I would probably hang out with the boys. We didn't really like shopping. I had probably gotten every color of nail polish known to teenage girls, and Amy didn't really want to get anything. She was happy with her little cowgirl boots and her cowgirl hat. She was a total country-girl.

Zach had told me that he was thinking of buying her a necklace or something, but he needed to get away, no matter how much it hurt him to leave her, so that he could go and pick it out for her. So I had to distract her for enough time that Zach could get away and if she asked where he went I had to say that he needed to do something.

Finally we reached the mall, and the entire group got out of the vans. Everyone in the parking lot started to look at us weirdly, and honestly, if I were them, I would be looking at us like we were weird too. We all got in the mall and split into groups. The adults went one way, Julie, Tori, Alex, Chloe, Simon, and Derek went another way, and the rest of us went one way.

We stopped at a bunch of stores and then I suddenly said "Hey look! There's a nail salon over there!" I started to go towards it. "Lisa? Don't you have every nail color in the world?" Amy asked, but she followed me anyways. I looked back, pretending to look at her, but I snuck a glance behind her to see if Zachary had used this time to disappear. He had vanished, and by the time Amy had noticed he was gone, too many people had passed by and his trail had faded.

"Hey where'd Zach go?" Amy asked, looking around and not seeing him anywhere. "He needed to go do something." I replied. I really needed to be cautious when I worded this. "Why did he tell you but not me?" Well crap. "Um, he didn't want you to be disappointed that you couldn't come with him." "So it's better he not tell me and I have to find out from my sister who heard about it before me?!" She had started to raise her voice. "Amy calm down. It's not like that okay? He's doing something for you."

**Amy's POV:**

_He's doing something for me?_ Boy now I feel like an idiot. I shouldn't have raised my voice and acted all stubborn just because Zach hadn't told me where he was going this one time. I was just so stressed with all the moving around and the new kids coming. "I'm sorry." I said to Lisa. I was literally on the verge of tears. I had blown up at her for no reason.

She opened her arms and we hugged. I looked around and saw that there was a food court near-by. Zach would definitely know to look there. We did have almost all of the werewolves in our group after-all. "How about we go get some food?" I asked. That got everyone's attention. "Okay let's go!" Shouted Lisa, and she led the way through the sea of people, and to the food court.

When we had gotten to the food court, we met up with the adults, who had gotten food and were already eating. They moved to a bigger table, and then we got our food and sat down with them. Nathan was the first to see Zachary, so he waved him over. He came around the table and sat beside me. "You know you made it seem like I had went on a suicide mission, instead of just to go get a gift." He said, hugging me and kissing me on the top of my head. I rested my head on his chest as he held me.

"I'm the luckiest girl in the world to be able to be held in your arms like this." I whispered to him. He just chuckled and reluctantly let go. Then 'I Won't Give Up' by Jason Mraz came on. (A/N: If you don't know this song, you should search it up on YouTube. Good song.) Lisa and I hummed along, and Zach went to go get his food.

When we had all met up at the end of our shopping trip we all went to the vans and we were about to pile in when someone grabbed me and put a knife to my throat. "Make a move, pretty girl dies."

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I was just feeling evil so I had to do that. CLIFFY ALERTS ACTIVATE! The GurlyWolf STRIKES AGAIN! **

**Anyways hope you guys liked this chapter! New question: What is my favorite pie flavor?**


	6. Chapter 6

**GigglingFangirl your username really suits you! And none of the pies you guessed were my fave, but they are really good, and your fave pie is my fave too! I hope you guys like this chapter, it's going to be the POV of the bad guy at first so I'm going to put ?'s POV. It will tell you later in the story what the name of the bad guy is. **

**Disclaimer:**

***Steals all of Zach's cologne and puts it in the girls change room for the indoor swimming pool*******

**Julie: What are you doing?! Get that beast of cologne out of here!**

**Me: No, you don't understand. Zach said that if I don't say the disclaimer, he'd spray me in the face with axe!**

**Julie: Oh well then… I STILL DON'T CARE! I'LL spray you in the face if it doesn't get out and you don't say the disclaimer!**

**Me: Fine I DO NOT OWN THE DARKEST POWERS SERIES. AND I HATE AXE COLOGNE!**

**Julie: Good girl!**

**?'s POV:**

"Make one move, pretty girl here's dead." I hadn't really seen who I grabbed; I just grabbed the shortest person in the group. The guy that had been walking beside her growled. I wasn't really going to hurt her, but Ramon would have, so I said I would grab the girl. The girl I was now holding looked up to see who was holding her. "Liam?" she whispered. "Amy?" I immediately dropped the knife. The guy who had growled went over to it, picked it up, and next thing I knew I was pinned against the van with the knife to my throat. "Amy how do you know this guy?" He asked her. I noticed that while he was glaring daggers at me, he was talking softly to her.

"Before I came to the safe house, I was running with him, and so we had become friends, but then Ramon, who could be anywhere near us right now, so watch out, offered him a job that paid. Liam didn't know that the job was doing work for the Edison group at first, so he accepted the job. He went around getting werewolves while Ramon was somewhere else doing man-eating, so then Liam took the werewolves to the pack and blamed them for the man-eating. When he told me about working for Ramon, I already knew this was going to be a bad job, because before I ran with Liam, I had lived with the pack and they had warned me about Ramon. So we split up and came to the safe house."

I had absolutely no objections to that story. All of it was true. That werewolf guy let me go and then I smelled him. Not the werewolf guy, but another werewolf. Can you guess that werewolf's stupid ass name? Ramon. That idiot chose right this moment to charge at us, so I turned to face him, and punched him in the face, then some other werewolves chose to join the fight and we tied him up with rope that had been in one of their vans.

They squished me into the back seat with Amy and the werewolf, Zach he said his name was, and then Ramon was in the back of the other van. It was a really tight fit for everyone, but we made it without going totally claustrophobic.

**Mason's POV:**

When we got back to the house, we all got out of the vans and Noah and I led Ramon down to the secret cage room and put him in there. We didn't want to cage Liam, because he seemed innocent. We were going to get him to answer questions first though. We had a lie detector so when we asked him questions- I think the name lie detector explains it, no? Anyways we got the lie detector and brought it into an unused room, and then we got Liam and made him sit in a chair beside the lie detector. We asked him a whole bunch of questions, and he lied on a couple but then I had to ask him a question. " Do you have feelings for Amy?" He thought about it for a moment. Then he said "No." The lie detector thing went crazy then. Telling me it was a lie. "Do you really?" I said, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him towards me. "Yes I do!" He yelled, and then he punched me in the face and ran out of the room.

That was the last thing I saw, and then I blacked out.

**Ohhhh, what's going to happen to Mason? And Liam loves Amy! OMG love triangle! What's going to happen next? Leave a review and tell me what you thought!**

**-GurlyWolf **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is up! My number 1 fan: Yes I guess Chloe would punch them both in the face, but oh well. Maybe she'll do it later in the story. Maybe. Anyways I hope ya'll enjoy the chapter! Thank you so much for reading my story!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Zachary: I have new cologne! And if you don't say the disclaimer I will spray it in your face AND eat this slice of pumpkin pie in front of your face. **

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOO! I DON'T OWN THE DARKEST POWERS SERIES! NOW GIVE ME MY PIE! **

**Zach: Good girl! *****Gives me pie*******

**Me while eating pie: Why does everyone keep saying that? I'm not a dog you know!**

**Liam's POV:**

What had I just gotten myself into? I punched Amy's dad in the face. I punched the girl I love's dad _in the face_. Hard! I hadn't meant to, I had just… I don't know, panicked. He just came up in my face so suddenly. I stopped running when I heard the other guy who had been interrogating me's footsteps. I realized that even if I made it to the main floor, the other werewolves would be there. So I just turned around and faced the guy. "Why'd you do that?" he asked. He knew I wouldn't go with the 'I'm not gonna hurt you' crap.

"I just panicked." He nodded and said "Are you hungry? Why don't you go ask Amy or one of the older women if they can get you something." I nodded. I wasn't really hungry, but I wanted to get out of this basement, and see Amy. I headed up the stairs and went into the living room. A few people were in here, but not Amy. I went into the kitchen. Some werewolves were in here, but, again, not Amy. There wasn't anyone in the dining room, so I asked the nicest-looking werewolf where she was.

"She's in the dance studio, right across the hall from the living room." I nodded at him and went to that room. I opened the door and saw Amy playing the guitar and singing 'Payphone' by Maroon 5. I remembered that I was the one who taught her this song on the guitar. She had her back turned to me so I closed the door quietly and snuck up behind her. I sat down on the mat right behind her, and she spun around so fast that she could have gotten whiplash. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." I said. "It's ok. You hungry?" She asked. "Yeah kind of." "Okay, is a PB&J good or do you want something else?" "That's good"

We went to the kitchen and made 6 PB&J's, four for me, and two for her, then we went into the dining room and ate. "You have to sleep with me and Zach tonight. There aren't any more rooms and we don't want you to be down here all alone on the couch." I was about to say that I wouldn't be alone if she slept with me, but that was when Zach decided to walk in.

"Hi Zach." I said smiling at him. He glared at me and then went back in the kitchen to get food. When Amy and I finished our food we put the dishes in the dishwasher and then we went into the living room and sat down. "Did you bring your bag?" She asked me. I nodded. "Do you have a bathing suit?" "Yep." "Wanna go swimming?" she asked. "Sure, I'll go get my stuff and meet you down at the swimming pool?" "Okay" She replied.

I went into the front hall and grabbed my bag that I left there, and then I went downstairs to the giant indoor pool. I went into the boys change room and changed into my bathing suit. When I came out, Amy was already sitting on the edge of the pool in a pink, black, and white abstract-ish swimsuit. She had two fluffy white towels beside her for when we came out.

I went over to her and picked her up bridal-style, then carried her over to the diving board and jumped off with her in my arms. When we came back up I went over to her. We swam to the shallow end and talked about random things laughing a bit. Then I went over to her and backed her up in the corner of the shallow end and kissed her. Yes on the lips.

The thing I was most surprised about was that she wrapped her arms around my neck and lifted herself up so I didn't have to bend as much. I picked her up while still kissing her, and sat her down on the edge of the pool instead.

The thing that I hated about this moment was that everyone else had planned to have a swim, and they walked right in on us.

**Sorry this was late you guys! I was busy and so I kind of got behind on it, but at least it's up now! I hope you guys liked it, and what do you think is gonna happen next? Leave it in a review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight! We're getting closer to the double digits! This Chappie's gonna be in Josh's point of view, because I wanted to have one of Amy's family. Anyways, thanks for reading guys and I hope you like this chapter! Oh and new question: What's my favourite food?**

**Disclaimer: **

**Liam: Why does Zach have to be in the story? **

**Me: Because then you would just have Amy and there wouldn't be a fight over me. **

**Amy: Hello? Anyone wanna hear what I have to say about this?**

**Zach: Of course we do, but your gonna say you don't like it so sorry Ames.**

**Liam: That's my nickname for her!**

**Zach: No it's mine! **

**Me with Zach and Liam in the background saying "Mine" "No mine!": I Do not own the Darkest powers series. Sadly I own Zach. And all the other characters not from the DP series.**

**Josh's POV:**

We decided to have a swim at the wrong time. We walked in to see Liam sticking his tongue down my sister's throat. I could tell that the rest of the werewolves wanted to severely hurt him, but Zach specifically wanted to rip his head off. And then rip all of his limbs off.

Amy accidently fell into the pool when she saw us, since she wasn't that far back on the edge of the pool. Liam caught her and put her back up on the edge, where she stood up and went into the women's change room. Lisa went in after her to see if she was okay.

"Um, yeah, is this the part where I'm supposed run, before you all can tackle me?" Liam asked pointing to the staircase that into the backyard. We all nodded. He jumped out of the pool as all the werewolves chased after him. We all took the stairs two at a time. He ran toward the back door of the house, but I had made sure that Zach and his brothers went that way so that he couldn't lock us out and get away.

Nathan grabbed him and put his hands behind his back, pinning him against the wall near the archway that led to the living room. Right then Amy and Lisa walked in. They immediately turned around and Amy said, "Don't wanna know." As soon as we heard them going up the stairs, we lined up while Nathan held Liam still.

Zach was first. And he was brutal. When he was done Liam had a black eye, split lip, nosebleed, and a cheek bruise. When we were all done, he had another black eye, blood pouring out of his mouth, a dislocated nose, and lots of bruises. Then, when we were about to let him go, but Amy walked in on us.

**Noah's POV:**

When we walked in on Liam and Amy, we all chased him until we caught him, then we beat him up. Especially Zach. We were about to let him go, when Amy walked in. "OMG! What did you do to him?!" She then led him out of the room to take care of him.

"I don't think he's gonna approach her again." I said. We all went separate ways to do random stuff like that didn't just happen. I went back to Lilac. "Are you ok?" She asked. "Everyone's okay except Liam. And maybe Amy and Zach. If Amy doesn't forgive him he's going to go mad." She looked at me worriedly. "He'll be okay." I said, rubbing her back.

**Derek's POV:**

"Come with me!" Chloe said. "Um okay?" I wasn't sure what this was about, but she sounded angry, so I was scared. She led me all over the house, searching for something, or someone. We finally found what she was looking for on the trampoline in the backyard. It was Liam, who was with Amy sitting on the trampoline, fixing him up.

"Oh, so you already got hurt. I guess I don't have to beat you up, but I will." And before anyone could stop her, she swung her fist and hit him square in the jaw. "Stop that!" Amy cried and punched her hand away.

"Ow!" Chloe said pulling her hand back. I growled at Amy. "I didn't even punch her that hard she's probably exaggerating." She said turning back to Liam. Chloe hadn't really hit him hard enough to cause any damage. I wish she had. "Hey! Your leg's fixed!" I shouted at him, and then I glared again at Amy. "Touch her again, I'll _rip_ your hand off." Then I led Chloe away, and I heard Chloe mutter 'Bitch'.

**Tori's POV:**

I was in the room I shared with Chloe, Adalynn, and Lisa, reading a book I had, when Chloe stormed in. She was holding her hand and fake crying. "Chloe, I know your faking. What are you whining about now?" I said in a bored voice. She'd done this to Derek, when I had slapped her, and then he actually believed her! I just wanted her to stay with me so that she couldn't tattle to Derek all the time.

"That b-bitch, A-Am-m-my, punched my h-hand, and it really h-hurt." She whined, throwing herself onto me, while fake sobbing. She was honestly annoying the hell out of me right now. "Well I wouldn't blame her, one of the guys she obviously loves got the daylights knocked out of him, and then you come out of nowhere, a girl she doesn't trust yet, and you randomly punch him in the face. She was probably thinking 'What the fuck?!'" I yelled at her. She looked at me with a look of hate.

"Fine! Take the side of the new girl." She said stalking off to go find Derek and stick her tongue down his throat so that he would believe whatever she said. I went to go find Amy to make sure that she was okay. She was on the trampoline, sitting by herself. I guess Liam had gone to bed. If I were him, after what just happened, I'd be in bed too. After I made sure Amy was all right, we jumped on the trampoline for a while, ate dinner, which was pizza, then we went to bed.

**Sorry this is so late guys! And I made Chloe evil, just because I wanted to be different. I hope you guys liked it, and leave a review! 3 you all that read my story! **

**-GurlyWolf. (Nickname given by GigglingFangirl!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine! We're almost there guys! Bear with me! And tell me who you'd rather Amy end up with- Liam or Zach. And shovelgirlERB000** -**lol I'm glad you like the story. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: YES! I'm alone in the house! I absolutely DO NOT have to say the disclaimer! Now let's get on to he story.**

**Everyone: WE'RE HERE! YOU HAVE TO SAY THE DISCLAIMER!  
Me: Fine I DO NOT OWN: Chloe, Derek, Simon, Tori, Lauren, Kit, Liam, Ramon, or Gwen. Therefore I do not own the Darkest Powers series. **

**Zach: Good girl.**

**Me: I'M NOT A DOG. But Derek, Liam, and Ramon are. And you are too.**

**Amy's POV:**

I would be excited for today, but after the events of the previous day, I'm not happy. I didn't speak to Zach when I was getting ready for bed, and I tried not to be near him when we were in bed. Which was harder with three people in the bed now.

Anyways, I was excited about today because today was my birthday. I went downstairs to the kitchen after changing into a green tank top, with black jeans and a jean jacket. But I still didn't see anyone. There was no one in the house, so I ran into the kitchen, and there was a note on the counter. It said:

_Amy,_

_I'm sorry that we aren't at home to wish you a happy birthday right now, but we will probably be coming home at about quarter to 12. We wish you a happy birthday, your breakfasts on the table. If it's cold then you can heat it up in the microwave. The time is already set. Oh and there's some clothes for you to change into on my bed. Please change into it __**after**__ you eat your breakfast._

_Love, Mom._

I put the note in my pocket and went over to the dining room table. There was a plate piled with pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast waiting for me. I taste tested the food, and it was still hot, so they must have just left. I dug in and when I was done I went back into the kitchen and put my plate, fork, and glass in the dishwasher. I was going to go up to my mom and dad's room, but then I walked right into a wall of flesh. I looked up and saw Zach's blue eyes. Crap. I couldn't ignore him now. His eyes were going to make me stop hating him, and now I just wanted to jump up and kiss him.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. I didn't want to, okay maybe I did, but I wrapped my arms around his neck and met him halfway to kiss him. It wasn't a hungry kiss, or a rough kiss. It was a passionate, full of love kiss. "I'm sorry." He said pulling away. "You don't have to be sorry. I knew you'd probably act that way. I was the one being stupid. Why would I care more about him then you? Well I don't."

He smiled, which was heart-stopping gorgeous, then picked me up bridal style and moved us to the couch. He lay down on the couch with me on top of him. This time our kiss was a bit hungrier, but before anything could get out of hand, the front door opened, and if Zach hadn't caught me, I would have hit my ass on the floor. Adalynn was the first to walk in. "Get a room you two." She said walking into the kitchen with bags. I stood up and was gonna walk in after her when Lilac stopped me.

"Nun-uh! You aren't going in there." "Why?" I asked her. "Because, those are your presents. That's the only thing we went shopping for." "What? Lilac you didn't have to do that." "I know we didn't have to. But we wanted to. To make you happy." She smiled at me. "But I am happy." I said. "That came out wrong. I meant just to give you something. We know you're happy, or else you wouldn't be bubbly little Amy."

So I wasn't allowed in the kitchen until dinnertime. I went upstairs and changed into the knee-length navy blue dress and sleeveless jean jacket she had put out. Then Lisa came and curled my hair, and did my make-up.

I went down to the game room to blast music since there wasn't anyone in there. Just kidding all of Zach and I's brothers were in there. But instead of being annoyed, they sang along to the songs they knew. I sighed. This is gonna be a long night.

When it was dinnertime Lisa came down with the birthday girl crown in her hand. She put it on my head and blindfolded me, then she and the guys led me up to the dining room and sat me down in one of the chairs. She unblindfolded me then sat next to me as everyone started to sing happy birthday. Mom brought in a cake decorated like a Canadian flag and set it on the table in front of me. I made a wish and blew out the candles.

But I can't tell you my wish or it won't come true!

**Hope you guys liked it, and feel free to leave a review! We are ALMOST to chapter ten! Booyah! And yes I'm Canadian. And I live in Canada. And these guys live in Canada to which means they traveled far. So yeah I'll let you free now. Bye! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay guys! You might figure out what this chappie's gonna be about nearer to the end, but at the beginning it's a mystery! Oh and GigglingFangirl there was a guy on wipeout Canada who had a wolf hat, just cause you love wolves like me! Anyways hope you guys like the chapter and yeah.**

**Disclaimer:**

**? Person: Your trapped in a room, and we won't let you go until you say you don't own the DP SERIES. **

**Me: SHUT UP! You're giving stuff away.**

**? Person: Just say it!**

**Me: FINE! I don't own the Darkest Powers Series.**

**? Person: Good Girl! You can go now.**

**Me: I swear if someone calls me that one more time…**

**?'s POV:**

"Okay guys we need a plan. We can't just run in there with tranq guns and shoot them all. There are lots of werewolves and they aren't afraid to hurt us. There was a scout out near their house, and he saw one of the werewolves get beat up by the rest. He also took a picture of his face when he went outside in the backyard with another young girl werewolf." I put a picture on the big screen behind me that showed a picture of Liam Malloy and Amy Cain on the trampoline with her mending him.

"Boss, how are we gonna get close enough to the house to attack." I thought about that for a moment. "You know what. Let's jut go with the usual since that's all you idiots seem to know how to do. Gear up and head in."

My boyfriend, Seth, came over to me and said, "Do I have to keep being your boyfriend?" Okay he wasn't really my boyfriend; he was just my bodyguard that I kissed, even though he pushed me away, because Mr. St. Cloud, who is my uncle, hired him. "Unless you want to be fired, you will." "Well I don't need to be fired, I quit." He said, storming out of the base. "Whatever." I said. Now I could just hit on the rest of the guys here that weren't to old for me. Old guys were gross. And slow. Anyways now my team was suited up and we were in our Jeeps heading towards the forest surrounding their house. This was going to be fun!

**Alex's POV:**

I was making cereal for breakfast when Julie came in and wrapped her arms around my head, covering my eyes with her hands. "Guess who?" She said. "Hmmmm. Lilac?" "No" "Cecily?" "No" "Okay I got it. Julie." "Finally jeeze." She said, sitting beside me and eating a spoon of _my _cereal. "There's more cereal you know." "You get it for me." She pouted. "Why should I?" I said crossing my arms. "Why shouldn't you?" She said, crossing her arms too. "Why should he?" said Nate, coming in and crossing his arms while giving her duck lips. Cecily came in and grabbed him by the ear, pulling him to the fridge while he said "Ow."

When we were finished breakfast we all went out to the front to play road hockey in the driveway. Lilac and Kit moved the vans to the side on the large patch of grass. The driveway was paved, or else we wouldn't really be able to play well. They split the werewolves evenly so that the game would be fair. Amy and her brothers brought the trampoline to the front, putting it on the patch of grass opposite to the vans. Well Amy sat on the trampoline, her brothers carried it. Lilac, Mason, and Noah brought some lawn chairs out from the shed, and Daniella brought out some lemonade and glasses on a tray, along with extra glasses she would fill with water, and an ice container thing.

I was on a team with Nate, Jason, Nick, Julie, Cecily, Derek and Zach. On the opposite side were Amy, Josh, Mason, Noah, Lilac, Liam, and Tori. Simon and Chloe were jumping on the trampoline, and Kit, Lauren, and Daniella were sitting on lawn chairs chatting and drinking lemonade.

~~~~~Squiggle line breaks are awesome~~~~~

We were going to call a break when suddenly people came out from the forest all around us and pulled out tranq guns. I moved over to Julie and Zach and Liam were already near Amy so they tried their best to hide her from the tranq guns. Everyone else took fighting stances. "If anyone moves from now on, they get shot." Said a girl with blond hair and make-up caked on her face. " I'm Sarah, and I'm going to make your life miserable okay?" she said. She then made the most horrible face ever. I think it was supposed to be a smile.

"Well anyways, you're all coming with me, and we're going to go back to my lab and have some fun! O-" She was cut off because someone came out behind her and held a knife to her neck. "People on her team don't move or she's dead. You guys," He gestured to us "Need to get their tranq guns and shoot them, got it?" We all nodded and the adults and werewolves went to get the tranq guns and shoot them unconscious.

Amy came over to Julie and I to see if we were okay. Tori, Simon and Lisa came over from the trampoline, and Chloe was right behind Derek. When the team was down, and the Sarah chick, we all helped drag them to their jeeps and then Mason, Noah, Lilac, and the other guy that had showed up, got in the Jeeps to drive them back.

The rest of us piled into our two vans, and followed. In the big van were the werewolves, Cecily, Simon and I, and Daniella driving. In the smaller van were Kit, Gwen, Lauren, Tori, Chloe, Derek, and Julie.

When we got to the lab, it was big, and a boring gray color. Not blended in, not exactly standing out. We all got out of the vans and Jeeps, then we helped carry the guards and girl inside. It was a real pain in the ass. We searched through all the rooms, getting battle plans, experiment plans, etc.

Kit had made the cameras all turn off, and Tori had performed a binding spell that made all the guards freeze while the werewolves went around taking them all out. Lilac went around the lab really fast unlocking doors, while the rest of us moved the guards into an empty meeting room, and then we locked the doors. The guy said his name was Seth, and he had been working here to get all the information he could about their upcoming battle plans, then he quit to come and warn us, but he was late because they had taken the forest route, and his car couldn't make it through the forest so he had to take the road.

"You guys need to go back, get your stuff, and move to a new safehouse in 40 minutes tops." "What about your father's house Mason? Do you think he'd let us stay?" "Yeah probably, but only because he likes us." "Well then, everyone get in the vans." And so we were off.

**I hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to review and I'll answer your questions in the next chapter!**

**-GurlyWolf**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven! Yay! Whose Mason's dad? Read this chapter to find out! Leave a review if you liked it! I have to write two chapters for you guys because I'm gone this whole week! :'(**

**Review Answers:**

**GigglingFangirl- No this story isn't going to have any Twilight references in it. **

**Disclaimer:**

**I obviously do not own the Darkest Powers series.**

**Lisa's POV: (I forgot to put her in a van in the last chapter, but she was with the werewolves, okay?)**

We all got back in the vans we were in before, but Noah, Lilac, Dad, and Seth got in our van, and the new kids that were in our van went back to their van, and vice versa. Now we were heading to my grandpa's house.

Dad, Nick, Josh, and mom were in the front of the van. Seth, Julie, Alex, and I were in the second row; Zach, Amy, Liam, and Nate were in the next row, and Jason, Cecily, Lilac, and Noah were in the back.

I heard Liam flirting with Amy, and Seth and Zach both growled. "Why do you have a problem with me? I know why he does, but why you?" Liam said, looking at Seth. "Because you're disrespecting him and his mate. I hate people like that, and you seem like a real jackass." Then he turned around and was done with the conversation.

**~~~~Squiggle Squiggle Squiggle, Woohoo~~~~**

We stopped at Pizza Hut to get, well obviously pizza, and we all sat down at the largest table. When we all got our pizza, we started to chat with each other about random things. Seth was beside me so I started a conversation with him. "So what's your power?" I asked him. "I'm a tempestras demon, which means I can control wind, rain, and lightning." I was about to say something, when all the doors burst down, and this gas filled the air, making everyone's eyelids droop.

"Try not to fall asleep!" Dad yelled at us through the screaming and yelling from others in the restaurant. But we started losing people one by one. We had training against stuff like this, so we fought against it, trying to stay awake. The new group was the first to lose consciousness. Except the werewolf, who grabbed his mate and put her around his shoulders, trying to grab his brother too. Dad went and got Kit, and Lilac got Gwen, while Noah got Lauren. Josh went over and got Simon, and Nick got Tori. Next to go unconscious was Julie, who Alex picked up.

"We have to get out of here! Everyone who can, crawl close to the ground, like your pretending to be a dog, not Army Crawl." Noah yelled, walking fast towards the back door, where the least amount of people had come in. Adalynn went down while we were going out, so Nate carried her out, thankfully no one else went down, so the rest of us crawled out of there and made it into the employee parking lot. We ran around to the front and got into the vans. Lilac drove the other van since there wasn't anyone conscious and old enough to drive from their group.

Dad kept checking the rear view mirror, as did Seth, checking to see if they were following us. We saw a van and saw a guy with a gas mask on. In the passenger seat was a guy with a gun. A bullet gun. The guy aimed right at my head. "Get down!" Seth shouted at all of us, pulling my head down gently but fast. There was a gunshot that went all the way through the van to windshield.

**I hope you liked it! What's going to happen next? Leave a Review!**

**-GurlyWurlyWolfieBumpkin. (Name from the wonderful GigglyMinecraftplayerCanadianthatdoesn'tlikecoconu ttastingmilkinhercereal.) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve! This is the last chapter I'll put up before I leave, because I don't have enough time to write and post another chapter. Please don't be mad at me! I'll give you two the day I come back as well, will that make up for it? Maybe? Anyways getting on with the disclaimer. **

**Review Answers:**

**ShovelgirlERB000- Thank you! **

**GMPCTDLCTMIHC: Your Welcome! I don't really like twilight either. I won't go in the Edison Group's white van. Not even if they have a bowl of candy in their van on Halloween. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Lisa: Why are you leaving us! *Says stuff that would ruin the chapter so I took it out***

**Me: Okay I'm sorry I've been ignoring you in the story, but I made it up last chapter! Why are you trying to spoil the story! People like mysteries you know. **

**Lisa: Okay fine sorry. Say the disclaimer or I will ruin the whole chapter for you.**

**Me: You don't sound sorry. But I do not own the darkest powers at all. **

**Seth's POV:**

We were being chased and shot at by the Edison group. Honestly they were being a big pain in all of our Asses. Mason drove faster and so did Lilac in the other van. All the people that fell asleep from the gas were now awake. I stopped focusing on the people surrounding me, and focused on striking the Edison groups van with Lightning. First I opened the hood of the car with wind, poured rain on it, and struck lightning on it while it was raining. The Edison Group couldn't see because of the hood, so I asked Mason if there was a forest route we could take while forcing the hood open.

He said we were almost there, then turned off onto a paved forest route we got to a fork in the road, one path leading paved, the other dirt. He drove up the paved path, which led to another fork in the road, this one having both roads turn dirt. He took the left one, which led up to a big wooden mansion. Outside on the porch was a bunch of people that looked alike. But what I noticed was that there were only boys.

We parked the vans, then got out and went up to the porch.

**Liam's POV (Stupid Liam):**

We all went up to the house. Amy and Zach were holding hands, which I scowled at. They were getting back together fast. I couldn't let that happen. Why hadn't I stayed home that day? I would have been the one kissing her when the others walked in the door, and I wouldn't have stopped until someone pulled us apart. I was the one that was supposed to be with her. Not him. I'll hate him 'til the death of me. These people are Amy's grandpa, uncles, and cousins. Wow, she had a big family. And this was only one side of it.

"Baby Amy!" Said the guy I assumed was her grandpa. He looked like he was the oldest there. He pushed Zach out of the way to hug her. I snickered behind them and the old man glared at me, then Nick came up from behind me, shoving me out of his way. I went at him, almost punching him, when Amy came up to me and pulled me away from everyone, out of werewolf ear range.

"What are you doing?" She whisper yelled. "I'm just angry Amy. At myself. I let you slip right out of my arms and into Zach's. Because I was stupid enough to accept the job with Ramon instead of staying with you, caring for you. Loving you. I didn't want it to happen, but I wanted to make money so that we could get a house together. And live together. But you were gone. And now that I found you I was so glad, but you're with someone else. Someone who can care for you, and love you. I really want to be with you Amy, please be with me." I was now sitting on a sideways log. Amy came and sat on my lap, putting her arms around my neck and I pulled her closer to me. I bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I didn't want to make up with Zach that quick. I wanted to be with you. I hated what they did to you. I never want you to get hurt again Liam." She leaned her head against my chest.

"Why can't we just love each other in secret. That way you can decide over time who you really want to be with. But right now, I want to give you your birthday present." I reached in my pocket, and pulled out a black cross necklace, and put it around her neck. I left it out of her shirt, since it was long enough to go beneath it, then I pulled out my own matching necklace, except mine was silver. She leaned up and kissed me. "You really didn't have to get me anything." "What your really saying is 'Couldn't you have at least gotten me something useful for a present?'" "That isn't what I'm trying to say." I just pulled the pocketknife out of my pocket and put it in her hand. She shook her head and leaned up to kiss me again. I kissed her back. This was the kind of kiss I had walked in on her and Zach doing. It was hungrier, more need for exploring. She grabbed fistfuls of my hair, and I ran my hands up and down her back. Her brothers calling her name interrupted us. She quickly climbed off out of my arms, then hid the necklace under her shirt, and put her pocketknife in her brother's hoodie that she was wearing. "Coming!" She shouted. We walked back to the others, but before we got back within whispering hearing range she asked, "Do my lips look swollen?" I just chuckled and kept walking.

When we made it back to her brothers, everyone else was inside, except for Zach, who looked very angry. When we were about to go inside, he grabbed her and pulled her aside. I turned around and said "Take it easy." He glared at me and murmured, "Don't tell me what I can and can't do." I didn't want to, but I let her go with him.

**Amy's POV: (Underlines are her wolf)**

Zach took me aside when we were about to go into my grandpa's house.

"What were you talking to him about back there?" he asked, facing away from the house. "Nothing…" he nodded, kissing me on the lips, then we headed back inside for introductions. _What am I going to do about this situation? I've known Liam for longer, but I was in a relationship with Zach for longer. If I chose Liam I couldn't live with Zach. What would his reaction be? And how long would he be like that? But I couldn't choose Zach, Liam would put a fight for me. _

I would figure this out later; right now I needed to go inside.

**Okay I know the other chapter was short, so I hope this makes up for it. Again I'll write two chapters the day I come back. BYE MY LOVELY MUFFINTOPS!  
-GurlyWurlyWolfieBumpkin. **


	13. Authors Note

**Okay guys I just wanted to write a chapter answering some questions, I'm still at my grandmas, but when I get back I'm still going to write two chapters for you guys. So I guess this is just an authors note. **

**The werewolves can touch silver, if you read the books Derek ate with normal silverware in Lyle House, they didn't give him special gold forks and knive, and he didn't have any reactions. **

**I meant to change the part of the story that said that Zach and Amy were mates, but I forgot, and when I remembered, it was thanks to shovelgirlERB000 because she left both these questions in a review. They just thought they were mates, but they aren't, so yeah she can end up with either one of them. Sorry! **

**I really need to write every chapter in my notebook before I even start to write the story. Anyways, I hope this answers your questions, and if you guys have any other questions, leave them in a review!**

**-GurlyWolf**


	14. Chapter 13

**Okie-Dokie! I'm back! And I'm leaving again tomorrow! I'm not going to be gone as long this time, just for the weekend. I'll be back on Monday, so you don't have to worry! Try not to miss me as much as you did last time.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey did you guys miss me?**

**Everyone else: Yeah, sure. Just get on with the story. **

**Me: Well fine! I'm gonna get a piece of pie first because maybe it will cheer me up! Weenies. Oh and I don't own the darkest powers.**

**Zachary's POV:**

I don't know what happened with Liam and Amy earlier, and I would rather not know if it would make me kill him. Amy would never forgive me if I did that. We went into the living room, and everyone was already seated. They were introducing our group, so we didn't miss anything. Lisa finished, and it was Seth's turn. "I'm Seth, I'm a tempestras demon, and I'm 16. I like to give self-defense lessons, and play guitar." He didn't seem bad. Maybe I could get him to teach Amy self-defense. Wait I was supposed to do that.

Amy went next since she was on sitting in my lap. When we had come in there had only been one armchair **(A/N: I almost wrote armpit :P) **left,so she had to sit in my lap. "I'm Amy, I'm 16 and I'm a werewolf. I like to sing, and read, and dance with my sister Lisa." She moved over so I could get up and say my introduction. But I didn't want to get up, so I pulled her back into my lap, which caused her to yelp in surprise.

Next thing I knew everyone was asking if she was okay, and then when she said she was fine, glaring at me. Her brother Nick pulled her over to the loveseat him and Mason were sitting in, so she could sit in his lap. Great.

Now it was my turn. Of course everyone gave me death glares through the entire introduction. Especially Liam. "Zach. Werewolf. 16." I said, then sat down. Next were the new guys.

"I'm Anthony. I'm the Alpha, and I'm 67. I'm a werewolf, and I like it when everyone is safe from the Edison group. Matt, Mason, and Jacob are my sons. You already know my granddaughters and grandsons from Mason, but the others will tell you who their father is."

"I'm Matt. I'm 43, and I'm a werewolf. My sons are Aaron, James, and Oliver." "I'm Jacob. **(A/N: Again, not a twilight reference.) **I'm 47, and I'm, again, a werewolf. Lucas, Daniel, and Austin are my sons." "I'm Aaron, I'm a werewolf and I'm 17. I like to play piano, and play sports."

"I'm James, I'm 18, and I'm also a werewolf. I like to eat, play minecraft, hang out with the others, and draw." "I'm Oliver. I'm 19, and I'm a werewolf. I like to play guitar, hang out with my cousins and brothers, and read." "I'm Lucas. I'm 19, and a werewolf. I like to hang out with the other guys, and play sports. And boss people around."

"I'm Daniel, I'm 18, and I'm a werewolf. I like doing everything they do." "I'm Austin, I'm 17, and I'm a werewolf. I like being weird, eating, playing sports, and hanging out with all the other weenies."

Now that introductions were over, we went upstairs to go pick our rooms. I was going to get Amy to be in a room with me, but Lisa pulled her away. I'd do the same if I were her. I found a room with a single bed in it, and dropped onto it, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**Lisa POV: **

When introductions were done, I dragged Amy up to an empty room. I didn't want her to be in a room with Zach. I used to like him, as a friend, but he let himself go when Liam tried to take a try with Amy. Now I wasn't so sure he was the best option. I went into a room with a bunk bed. "Do you want the top or bottom bunk?" I asked her.

"Lisa-" I held up my hand to stop her. "You're sleeping in the same room as me until I can trust one of those two boys completely." I told her. "Bottom." She put her bag on the bunk, and went downstairs to the living room to read her book. I went to search for Seth. She was okay for now.

I was searching for Seth so that he could teach us self-defense. I found him in the library, talking with Lucas. "Hey Lisa." He smiled at me. It made my heart melt. Wait what? I didn't like this guy, did I?

"Hey. I was wondering if you could, um, teach me defense lessons. It can wait for a better time, but it would be great if you could give me one sometime." "Sure how about after breakfast tomorrow?" "Sounds good." And then I left because my voice was starting to get shaky, and my knees were starting to fail me.

I went to the kitchen. Mom was in there making dinner. "Ohhhh pizza!" I yelled. Pizza was my absolute favourite food. "Yes pizza. Could you make a salad please? Just put feta cheese, olives, and grape tomatoes. You can make two separate ones if you don't want tomatoes." She only said that last sentence because I made a disgusted face at the tomato part. The only things I'll eat made out of tomatoes are ketchup and sauce.

I made the salad, and then called everyone far dinner. We went into the dining room, which had 2 huge tables side by side so that we could fit everyone. While we were eating, Anthony stood up to announce something. "I need all the adults to stay here in the living room after dinner. You kids can go and do something somewhere else in the house. And Kit will put a silencing charm around the room so that you guys can't eavesdrop on the meeting. Got it?" Everyone said 'Yes', 'yep', and 'sure thing'.

We all finished eating, cleared the table, and headed into the living room. They shut the dining room door behind us so we couldn't look in. I think they even locked it. I turned to Seth. "You wanna do that defense lesson right now?" He asked. I nodded and followed him and Lucas outside; they were becoming very good friends. He began to show me on Lucas how to do a headlock.

**Okay you guys I hope you liked it, leave a review if you want someone's POV. If you have any questions, leave that in a review too. BYE MY PRECIOUS GEMSTONES! **

**-GurlyWolf. **


	15. Chapter 14

**Okay guys! I'm back and I'm not going anywhere for a while. Except school starts soon, and it's gonna be hard to update so it might reduce to weekends :( I hope you guys like this chapter, and if you have any questions or comments on the story, leave it in a review.**

**Answers to reviews:**

**GigglingFangirl: Yes you're all my gemstones! And I know, I'm hilarious aren't I?**

**ShovelgirlERB000: Hi, bye. This is the update!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: This time I brought you guys with me so you wouldn't whine and destroy the house, and most importantly, so you wouldn't miss me!**

**Tori: I absolutely HATED the drive! Simon was sleeping on me, and it was cramped, and-**

**Simon: Well if it was cramped, maybe SOMEONE shouldn't have brought their flat iron, and their whole closet.**

**Me with Tori and Simon bickering in the background: I do not own the darkest powers series. That's a good thing, because if I did, I would own these two, and I would go crazy from them, and die. **

**Simon's POV:**

After dinner, all the teenagers got shut out of the dining room, because the adults were having a meeting. We all went into the living room, and did nothing until Seth said to Lisa "You wanna do that defense lesson right now?" We all followed them and Lucas outside, where Seth showed us how to do a headlock on Lucas. It was pretty funny to watch actually, because Lucas kept pretending to gag and choke. When Seth was done explaining, he let go of Lucas, who rubbed his neck and crawled on all fours away from Seth, and told us to get into partners.

I teamed up with Derek, who would have teamed up with Chloe if Tori hadn't dragged her away, and he told me I could do the headlock on him first. The partner pairs were like this:

Lisa and Seth

Lucas and Austin

Daniel and Aaron

Oliver and James

Josh and Nick

Jason and Cecily

Nate and Adalynn

Alex and Julie

Amy, Zach, and Liam.

Amy didn't let Liam and Zach go together, but she went with one of them, while the other stood off at the side, then switched. We did this for about 25 minutes, when we heard the front door of the house open. The adults came out, and Anthony said, "Okay you guys, we need you to come inside now. We have to explain show you something.

~~~~ Squiggle, Squiggle, Squiggle! ~~~~~

When we were inside, we were led into the dining room, and we all sat down around the table. There was a big blueprint of what I assumed was an Edison group base, and it was moving. Like a hologram, or whatever those things were called, except flat.

We could see things moving inside, and they were labeled. Some said 'Guard', pretty self-explanatory, while others said 'Subject', or people's last names. The people who had their last name on them were probably bad people, but they weren't a guard, so they couldn't be labeled that.

"How many subjects are there t-" Aaron was cut off by a loud explosion, right outside the house. We all got up and ran into the front hall, in fighting mode incase it was the Edison group. Sadly, you can't fight gas.

The room filled with the same sleeping gas, but this time, the Edison group had people with tranquilizer guns, and they shot at the werewolves and Lilac, because they weren't going to be effected by it. That was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

**Amy's POV:**

The Edison group had brought tranquilizer guns this time, so they started shooting the werewolves. Luckily, the gas was thick enough that they couldn't see, so they were blind shooting, and I had time to say, "If they miss you, pretend to go down. But make it look realistic." Even though I hadn't said it loud enough for human ears, the werewolves and Lilac could hear me, so they did what I said. A dart whizzed past my head, missing me by a centimeter or so, and I fell to the ground. Next thing I knew I was being picked up by one of the members of the Edison group, and I got carried away.

Instead of being thrown into the back of a van like I had expected, I was placed in a seat, and the person previously carrying me buckled me in. Then he shut my door and went to the other side, opening his or door and getting in. The only reason I say it's a boy, is because a girl would have to be really strong, or a werewolf/vampire to carry me.

Either the other people had been brought in the car, or van, already, or I was the only one in this car. We started to drive away from the house, and I could hear other vehicles following us.

On the way to wherever they were taking us, I actually fell asleep. For .5 seconds. I wouldn't let my guard down. I continued to pretend to be tranquilized, until I thought it was a safe enough amount of time between when we got shot and now for the tranquilizer to wear off.

I looked over and saw a guy I had never seen before driving the car. "Have a nice sleep?" He asked me. He had dark brown hair, and hazel eyes. **(A/N: In the series, this guy is dead. I just have a talent for picking all the people that die in the series to be in my story, don't I? Can you guess who it is?) **"Well, did you or did you not? Don't ignore me." He looked slightly angry now, and I didn't want to piss off a guy that I didn't know the powers of yet.

"As fine as you can when you get shot by a tranq." I replied. Okay maybe I didn't mind pissing him off a little bit. "Gonna play hard to get are you? Not for long sweetheart." The sweetheart wasn't the kind you got from a loving caring boyfriend. It was the kind you got from a teenage boy that was about two or three years older then you that wants to mess with you.

**Okay hope you liked it. Leave a review if you have any questions, if you want to ask me something that you don't want anyone else to see, then just PM me. I will update again tomorrow hopefully!**

**-GurlyWolf. (Probably one of the longest chapters I have written, Woohoo!) Oh and btw guys, thank you so much for getting me to 900 views! We almost have 300 on the first chapter, and 100 on the second chapter. You weenies are awesome! (Weenie is nicknames don't take offense to it. **

**Now I can officially end the chapter.**

**-GurlyWolf.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Okay guys! Chapter 15! **

**Answers to reviews:**

**GigglingFangirl: Thank you! And the book is the Reckoning.**

**ShovelgirlERB000: You right! Yay! But I can't write who it is because it's still a secret. Everyone will find out in this chapter though. Since I haven't done a question in a looooonnnng time, I'm going to do one now. What are my favourite seasons?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I obviously *****Sniffle***** don't own *sniffle* THE DARKEST POWERS SERIES! *****Bursts out crying*******

**Derek: And on to the story…**

**Amy's POV:**

The guy turned his head back to the road and kept driving. "What are you?" I might as well figure out his power now, so that if I die, I will know what I died from. Hopefully. "I'm a volo telekinetic half-demon, baby **(This is what he said in the actual book: "Agito? I'm top-of-the-line, baby. I'm a Volo." Does that give you a hint GigglingFangirl?)**. You don't have to tell me what you are. I know everything about you." "And I know you're a creep. Keep your eyes on the road." "Don't tell me what to do!" Stuff in the car started to shake, empty beer bottles, water bottles, bags, pens, you name it. "She what I can do? You don't want to piss me off." Yet he turned his eyes back to the road. We pulled off to the side of the road and went down a driveway. The driveway wasn't as hidden with trees as I thought it would be. Probably because there was a big iron gate, guarded by armed guards, and the wall was too smooth to climb with hands and feet.

The demon spoke to a guard on the outside of the gate. "Hey Royce, the others behind you?" The guard said. So the demon's name was Royce. "Yeah, they're in the vans and coming in, so open the gate, and the garage door." The guard did that, and we drove down the rest of the driveway, and into a garage that was big enough to fit at least 14 cars in it. There were already a few vans and cars in it.

Royce came around to my side of the car and opened my door. He unbuckled me while saying, "Don't try anything." Like I would. Did this guy think I was an idiot? The rest of the vans pulled in, and they parked in spots, then the drivers got out, and opened the back doors of the vans. The guards in the passenger seats got out and took out their guns. They went around to the back just in case my guys tried to do anything. When Zach came out, he tried to come to me, but his guard pointed his gun at me, and then he immediately stopped. "Hey, hey. No one's going to shoot her. But we will shoot you if you make another step." Royce said, looking at Zach. "In fact, if anyone makes a move, they're dead. Got it?"

He put his arm around my shoulders, and led me out of the garage, followed by the others, and to the front door of the house, then we went inside, where there were people running around. When we walked in, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at us. Then they all ran into a room on the right.

Instead of following them into the room, Royce led me up a flight of stairs. When you walked into the house there were two flights of stairs that were side by side. There were also two rooms on each side of the front hall. When we went upstairs there were a bunch of bedrooms, and Royce led me into one of them.

"This is where you and I'll be sleeping." He said. He closed the door. He went over to the dresser and got out a pair of light colored jean shorts, a white undershirt, and a white lace top, and gave them to me. "Change into this." He said, as he went into the closet. As soon as he was in the closet, I went to the door and tried to open it. Something hard hit me in the back of the head, and I turned to see him looking angrily at me.

"Don't try anything, remember?" He said. I looked down to see that he had hit me with a glass. I was lucky that hadn't broken and cut my head open. He went back in, and I changed into the clothes he had given me. "We aren't the bad guys Amy, the Edison group is." He said, coming out in dark wash jeans, and a dark red unbutton shirt with a black undershirt on. "Ready to go down?" He put his arm around my waist and led me to the room where everyone had gone before. My entire group was there, now dressed in more formal clothes.

He walked over to an armchair, and when I tried to walk over to my brothers, he swung a metal candleholder at my head like I was a baseball bat. The werewolves in my group growled as blood started to drip from my wound. Liam tsked, and then said, "I didn't want to hurt you, but you just had to get hurt this time. Now come here." And he pulled me to him. He sat me in his lap and then someone else spoke. "Okay I'll start. I'm Max, and I'm looking for my family. I'm 22, and I'm a-" He was cut off by mom saying his name. He turned to her. They stared at each other for some time, but then it clicked in my head.

_***Flashback**__*_

_Mommy and daddy took us to see my older brothers again. By us I mean my sister Lisa and I. When we got there we went down several hallways, just to get to the room they were kept in. I knew the way by now. Lisa and I had lived here too, since she was two, and then two years later I was born, so I lived here with her. I was 4 now, and she was six. I was about to go in, when daddy grabbed my arm and crouched down to my height. _

"_We're taking your brothers home today you girls." He said to Lisa and I. "Did something happen daddy?" Lisa asked. Being older then I was, Lisa would know if something was wrong before I did. "Your oldest brother escaped. They tried to find him, but they couldn't. So we're taking your other brothers home, before they get lost too." He explained. "But what will happen to Max daddy?" I asked. "I don't know Ames." He said gently. Then he stood up and opened the door. Nick and Josh were sitting on their beds with their bags packed and ready to go beside them. _

_We took them out to the car, and then we left that place in the dust. _

_***End of Flashback**__*_

So this was our long lost brother. Max. He went over to mom and hugged her. "Okay, next." Said Royce. He faked a yawn, which caused me to elbow him, and step on his foot at the same time. "SON OF A BITCH!" he yelled, moving his hand from around me. That was all I needed. I grabbed the bloodstained candleholder that he had used on me earlier, and I did a homerun swing right in the middle of his face.

His nose started to gush out blood, and his lip was cut open, bleeding all over his hands, which were covering his face now. "Okay, no one else make Amy mad. You've seen what it looks like." Seth said. "Everyone get out!" Max shouted. Everyone, I mean literally everyone, ran out the front doors. Even the guys that were with Royce came outside with us. "Nuh-uh." I said. "You are NOT coming with us." "Only my friends." Max said. I rolled my eyes at that, but let them come anyways. He went over and pushed three guys over. We all went into two vans, and got out using Max.

**Okay guys, I know that ended so suddenly, but CLIFFHANGER. I don't know why, but I was listening to a Victorious song this whole chapter. It was just on replay. Anyways if you have questions, leave them in a review, or PM me.**

**-GurlWolf.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Okay everyone guessed my first season right; It's winter. And then everyone said their favourite, which was my favourite too; Fall. Random thing: I fell out of bed last night. I don't know why. Anyways lets get on to answering reviews.**

**Answers to Reviews:**

**GigglingFangirl: You aren't an idiot. It was supposed to be a surprise. And the Victorious song was 'Beggin' on your knees.' And now I want to listen to it again. **

**Shovelgirly: Um YAY YOU WERE RIGHT! Lol :D **

**This time I'm not going to put a question. I'm gonna put a song and you have to guess the title. This song is a theme song. "Now this is a story all about how my life got flip turned upside down. And I'd like to take a minute just sit right there. I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called," I'm leaving it off there because the name of the town would give the song away. ON TO THE STORY.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I don't own Darkest Powers. Or Derek. Sadly. **

**Chloe's POV:**

Now we were back in a car. Again. I snuggled up to Derek, who seemed to be pulling away from me lately. We couldn't have that. He couldn't exactly pull away from me now, because he was in the left seat, and I was in the middle. I took off my seat belt and tried to crawl onto him, which was hard in a van, and then he knocks me off after all that hard **(not) **work!

"Why'd you push me off?" I asked. Okay I'll admit it sounded like I whined, but I didn't! "Because you're acting like a bitch that doesn't want her boyfriend to look at any other girl. And that's what you are. Except now you don't have a boyfriend, because I don't like dating girls like you Chloe. I thought you were a nice girl at first, but now I'm not sure."

"Well Derek, I don't think you know what it's like to date 'girls like me' since you haven't dated before." I replied. "You don't know what it's like to date anyone either." And that was the end of our conversation.

**Derek's POV**

I just broke up with Chloe. She was nice in the beginning, then she started taking it a little too fast, and now she's just acting like a bitch. I'd rather be single then date a girl like her.

She wasn't my mate anyways, so I didn't care. I just want to find my real mate. Well I know who it is. My lovely wolf came back. How pleasant. _If I give you a cup of tea, will you be on your way? _Don't fuck with me; I'm trying to help you. _Yeah right, just tell me who it is. _It's Adalynn. _Adalynn? But I don't even know her. _Just trust me. _Why should I? _For the love of god JUST DO IT! _Fine. _

We arrived at yet ANOTHER safehouse, except there were already people inside. Either that or they still paid the electricity bills, or just left the place. Max was driving the van in front of us, so everyone in his van, which was all of his family, Liam, and Seth, piled out and went to the front door. Then we all got out of our van, which had been driven by one of Max's friends, and we went to join them.

**Max's POV:**

We arrived at the safehouse, and I went up and knocked on the door. Jeremy answered, and dad said in surprise "Jeremy Danvers?" "The one and only." They gave each other a man hug, and then Jeremy asked us to come inside. When we went inside there were two teenagers talking to each other. They stopped talking to look at us. Then the older one, who I now recognized, smiled and said "Hey you guys." He was Noah Albright, who was taken in by Antonio Sorrentino. Antonio was Nick, Lisa, Amy and I's real biological dad. So technically Noah was our adoptive brother.

Amy didn't know this, but I think dad, our real dad, would explain it to her when he got the chance. The boy he was talking to was our other adopted brother, Reese Williams. "Where are the other's?" I asked. "In the dining room. As soon as we heard you guys were captured, we started making plans to attack, but then we heard from Max that you got away, so we started to…" he paused as he struggled for a word **(Because I'm struggling for one too) "**alter the plan to make it against the Edison group. I was hoping you guys were willing to fight with us when we attacked, but if you don't it's fine. I was actually waiting for you guys to come." Jeremy said. He was now leading us into the dining room, so that we could meet the others.

"You can be sure as hell we will." Said a girl from our group with short black spiky hair and brown eyes. "After what they did to us, if you didn't let me fight them, I would fight you." "Right then. I think it's settled. We start training tomorrow."

**Okay guys I hope you like it, and please leave a review if you have a question, or want me to add something, or have some other request. If you want something to be a surprise, then PM me.**

**-GurlyWolf.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Okay. Chapter 17 is up. Hope you guys like it and here's the new song. This time it's actually a song. "I'm at a _, trying to _ _" And I think you know what it is. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Chloe: Why'd you break Derek and I up!**

**Me: It was fun that's why.**

**Derek: Make us make up or I will tear your limbs off.**

**Me: OKAY OKAY! I was going to anyways. Jeeze. I don't own these psychos, just a bunch of other psychos. **

**Derek's POV:**

I took Chloe aside while the others went in to start introductions. "I'm really sorry, I hope that we can… Start over I guess. I was just stressed from all the fighting and kidnapping and stuff going on with us." "It's okay Derek I forgive you." She leaned up and kissed me. "Are you two coming, or are you going to stick your tongues down each other's throats. Cause if it's number two, please get a room." Tori said to us.

We followed her inside the dining room, where whole bunches of people, mostly werewolves, were sitting around a large table. Our group started introductions.

**Amy's POV:**

Jeremy, the Alpha of the pack, ordered some people to bring in more chairs. When they came back, they put the chairs around the table and everyone rushed to get seats, and me, being short, got pushed around, so I didn't get to a seat in time. Max waved me over, and I went and sat on his lap. Noah, Zach's dad, started introductions. "I'm Noah, I'm 47, and I'm a werewolf. Lilac's my wife, Jason, Nate, Zachary, and Adalynn are my kids." And that continued through their family, and then our family went, and it was Max and I's turns. "I'm Max, I'm a werewolf. I'm 22, and, um." He looked at dad, who nodded at him and looked at the floor. "And Amy, Lisa, Nick and I's real dad is Antonio, not Mason." I looked up at him with eyes like dinner plates. So we weren't in Mason's family after all. I looked around the table, trying to figure out who Antonio was.

There was a guy with dark brown, curly hair, and dark brown eyes smiling at me. He had my siblings and I's hair, and had Lisa and Nick's eyes. If this was really our dad, then Max and I must have our mother's eyes.

Now it was my turn to introduce myself. "I'm Amy. I'm 17, and I'm a werewolf. I like to sing, read, and dance with Lisa." She smiled over at me. "I'm Seth, I'm a tempestras demon, and I'm 18." "I'm Will. I'm 19, and I'm a sorcerer." "I'm Dimitri, I'm a vampire, and I'm 21. I like to hang out with Max, Will, and Ryder." "I'm Ryder, I'm 20, and I'm a shaman. I like hanging out with the others." Now the new people went.

"I'm Jeremy, I'm a werewolf, and I'm the alpha of this pack. I'm Claytons dad, and Jaime is my wife." He had dark hair, and dark eyes, and he was tall. "I'm Jaime. I'm a necromancer, and I'm Jeremy's wife." She was very pretty and had wavy red hair, and green eyes. She smiled at me.

"I'm Clayton. I'm a werewolf. I'm 19, and I like hanging around with Nick, because we were best friends when we were little." "I'm Antonio. And I'm Max, Nick, Lisa, and Amy's real dad. I'm also Noah and Reese's dad. I'm a werewolf, and I like it when everyone's safe." "I'm Paige, and I'm a witch. Lucas Cortez is my husband. **(A/N: There's two Lucas's and two Noah's… so I put their last names when I introduced them.)**"

"I'm Lucas C. I'm a sorcerer, and my wife and I are guardians of Savannah." "I'm Savannah. I'm a witch, and I'm 21." "I'm Hope. I'm 32, and I'm an Expisco half-demon. Karl is my mate." "I'm Karl, I'm a werewolf, and I'm 34."

"Alright. I guess that's everybody. You can go play games in the backyard or something." Jeremy said. "What about the plans to take down the Edison group?" Tori asked. I looked at her, shocked that she had talked back directly to the Alpha. Apparently Clay was too; because he stood up, ready to go at her. Jeremy signaled to him that it was okay. "We're gonna make the plans, and then tell you guys after. If you have anything to say about the plans, say it when we are done telling you them. Now please follow Clayton outside and play, sing, do whatever you guys want." He replied.

We all followed him outside, and Lisa grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the trampoline. She sat with me on it, then took her iPod from her pocket, and started to play 'Payphone'. We sang along and watched the guys play football, while the others talked and listened to us sing.

**Yay! I think this is my first happy chapter. Kind of. Anyways, I hope you liked it. Leave a review, or PM me if you have a question, or something you want to be in the next chapter.**

**-GurlyWolf.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Okay chapter 18. I know the last chapter didn't have a lot of drama and action in it, so I hope this chapter makes up for it. **

**Answers to reviews:**

**Gigglyfangirl: Derek's a girl? One second *****Shouts***** Chloe! You're dating a girl disguised as a boy! Just letting you know.**

**It was Payphone. "I'm at a payphone, trying to call home." **

**If you have any questions, or you want a shout-out leave a review! This is gonna be shout-out week, so if you leave a review on any of the chapters I post this week, you will get a shout-out. But it's great knowing that I have viewers from across the world read my story, and keep coming back to read all of my chapters. So already shout-out to all the viewers from Russia, Netherlands, Romania, Sweden, Turkey Poland, even if there aren't a lot of viewers from those countries, those views still count so thank you to all of you so much for reading my story. Okay, I should really get onto the story now.**

**Disclaimer: **

**If I owned Darkest Powers, then I would be out visiting all of your countries right now!**

**Liam's POV:**

We were in the middle of a heavy game of football, **(I'm not going to get into detail, because I don't know the rules of football. Heck, I barely know baseball.) **when we were called inside to hear the plan for taking down another Edison group lab. We sat down where we had sat before, then the adults started telling us the plan.

It didn't sound too bad, actually. Basically, the sorcerers were going to do a spell that takes out the cameras, before anyone else enters the building. Kit and Lucas would be teaching the other sorcerers how to do this spell over the next couple of days. After they took out the cameras, the teams of werewolves would go around and take out the guards at each entrance. There were five entrances and five teams:

Team 1- Jeremy, Clay, Karl, Reese, and Noah (Amy's brother.)

Team 2- Antonio, Amy, Liam, Nick, and Max

Team 3- Noah, Jason, Zach, Nate, and Josh

Team 4- Mason, Jacob, Matt, Anthony, Tyler, and Derek

Team 5- Aaron, James, Oliver, Lucas (the werewolf), Daniel, and Austin

We would, if the doors were locked, snap the locks and break in. The rest of the people would be waiting in the forest near each entrance in groups, because we were each going to go in and take out rooms, working our way into the middle. The other teams went like this:

Team 1- Daniella, Adalynn, Cecily, and Lilac

Team 2- Hope, Tori, Lisa, and Jaime

Team 3- Will, Seth, Dimitri, and Lucas

Team 4- Simon, Kit, Gwen, and Chloe

Team 5- Savannah, Alex, and Julie

The shortest team, team five, was going for the longest route to the middle. The reason the longest route was less guarded, was because anyone who broke in would want to take the shortest route. It was just common sense. Which wasn't that common. The shaman, Ryder, and Lauren, would set up the first empty room as a medical station.

"Any questions?" Jeremy asked. No one said anything. "Okay then, training starts tomorrow, why don't you all go upstairs and get some rest." We all got up and started to go upstairs. I was going to ask Amy if she wanted to sleep with me in whatever room I ended up in, but her new old family dragged her up to a room. Josh came up to me. "You can room with my cousins and I." He offered. "Thanks." I replied. We went into an empty room next to Amy's room. That was good, because if anything happened, I was right there. And that's the only way I fell asleep.

**Kit's POV:**

I woke up in the morning and shook Simon awake. I was supposed to start training Alex and Simon with Lucas today. They were going to learn how to do a spell that breaks things. We were going to break the cameras. That was the main spell, but we would learn other defense spells too. The werewolves were doing self-defense, and the witches were training together. The half-demons were training together, and Jaime was teaching Chloe and Lisa, who we figured out was a necromancer because her mom was too. Dimitri and Zach were taught by Lilac, except Zach was only being taught for a quarter of the time, because he really needed to be with the werewolves more.

**Jaime's POV:**

I was just starting to get into the lesson, when I had a thought. If Lisa got the necromancy from her mom, then Amy might have it too. So I told Lisa to go get Amy and bring her over. "Yes?" Amy asked as she got within hearing distance. "Tell me if you can see this ghost between Chloe and I." I asked. "Yeah I can, does that mean I'm part necromancer too?" She asked. I nodded. "You can have a private lesson with me after dinner if you'd like, but you really need to go and be with the werewolves right now." I smiled at her as she ran back to him. She was really fast for such a short girl.

We continued on with our lesson, but Amy kept distracting me. Not Amy herself, but the ghosts trying to get near her. It was like there was an invisible force field around her that ghosts couldn't get through, and I was trying to see how that force field was possible. She punched Reese, who was one of her targets, the turned around and kicked Clay, who was her other target. She had kicked him with her right leg, and that's when I saw it.

It was some kind of ruin tattooed onto the outside of her right leg, and I hadn't seen it when she was facing the other way. I told the girls to have a break and went over to Amy. "Where'd you get that? It's keeping the ghosts away." I said amazed. She looked down at it. "I think it was when I was still in the lab." She said. That was when she had been taking away from Antonio and his lover, and held in the Edison group. Mason and Daniella had saved her and Lisa, but hadn't let them take the boys. Even their own boy wasn't allowed to go with them until later. I pulled her into a hug, because it must be really tough for her. "Lets see who wants lunch. Ready 1,2,3." We both yelled 'WHO WANTS LUNCH' and then everyone raced to the door and filed inside. Lisa, Amy, Paige, and I made sandwiches, salad, and juice, then set it on the table, and we dug in.

**Okay guys, hope you liked it, and don't forget to review to get a shout-out, and you can say what country you're from if you want it to be mentioned. If you have a story that is Darkest Powers, Harry Potter, Maximum Ride, Divergent, HON, Twilight (even though I don't personally like it), Hunger games, etc. if I know the story, I will read it! So this is the week that you might get shout-outed… I'm starting to make up words now, so I will let you get on with your life. **

**-GurlyWolf**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19! Don't forget its shout-out week everybody! Shout-out to ShovelgirlERB000! Check out her story 'Run Away'. I'm reading it right now, and I will probably finish it tonight. But it ends next Saturday, so Fridays chapter will be the last post you can get a shout-out in. Here's the song for this chapter:**

'**Never made it as a wise man, couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing. Tired of living like a blind man, I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling' I can't write the next line because it will give the song away. I know that Shovelgirl prob knows it by now. Btw this chapter took a long time because I was playing the guitar, and it really hurt my fingers. So yeah. On to the answers of reviews.**

**Answers of reviews:**

**ShovelgirlERB000: I am reading your story, as it says above, and I'm going to be reading your new story when it's out too, but I'll probably be writing a new story by then. Whatever story I'm doing when you post your story, I will give a shout-out. **

**GigglingFangirl: You'll see what Chloe says in the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Chloe: HE'S A WHAT! SIMON ARE YOU A REAL BOY? BECAUSE THEN I'M SWITCHING TO DATING YOU! **

***Tori laughing her ass off in background***

**Derek: I'M A GUY, NOT A GIRL. SHE WAS KIDDING! *Glares at me***

**Me: All comes in love and war Der-bear! And I do not own these freak shows. **

**Antonio's POV:**

My daughter was a werewolf, and a necromancer. And she had some magical tattoo that the Edison group put on her that makes the ghosts go away when she didn't want to be bugged. The thought of the Edison group laying a hand on one of my children made me want to rip their hands off so they couldn't touch them any more. Their heads would follow shortly after, of course.

We went back outside after lunch and began training again. We had a bunch of door handles and knobs with locks that we had attached to pieces of wood. We would be snapping locks when we got to the lab in a couple of days, so that's what we did. Tomorrow we would focus on fighting techniques and strategy, with Seth helping us. He was a really good fighter, as I had seen when he spent the last five minutes over here, fighting James, who now had a black eye and a bruised knee. They were all going through the locks pretty quickly. We hadn't locked the locks when we had made the fake doors, because if a group were to get in trouble, they had to go into the nearest empty rooms, lock the door, and wait until help came. We quickly went out of stock, so they all went back to hand-to-hand combat.

**Jeremy's POV:**

When the kids got near the end of the stash, I told them to switch to hand-to-hand combat when it ran out. Then I went from group to group to see what they were working on. Hope was helping the half-demons control their powers, since she was a demon herself and knew a lot about the different types. Jaime was teaching Lisa and Chloe how to be calm and not get stressed when they were in a bad situation with a ghost. I gave her a quick kiss when I went by her.

Kit and Lucas were teaching Simon and Alex how to do a breaking spell, and other defense spells, Lucas teaching Alex and Will, Kit teaching Simon, because it took less time with two different teachers. Dimitri was being taught by Lilac. I did a u-turn and went back to the werewolf group, passing the back porch where Lauren and Ryder had a medical station set up for those of us who got hurt in training.

When the actual time came, they would follow a group in, and set up a medical station in the first room the group cleared out. They would lock the door; because we had a special code we would knock on the door to let them know it was us.

I went up to the porch and looked at the sun. As I had thought, it was setting, so I called for everyone's attention, and told them to go get ready for bed. We had a big day ahead of us, and I didn't want everyone to be tired and off-track.

Tomorrow we would be training for half of the day, driving to an abandoned house the other half. We were staying in the abandoned house for the night, and then the next morning we would wake up bright and early, drive to the lab and take action. Anthony and I had found the place last night, then we had stocked it with food and blankets, and all the other stuff we might need, and left. It was only a few hours' drive away from the lab.

Everyone got ready for bed, and went into their rooms. I went into the room I shared with Jaime. It wasn't the biggest room, we had traded rooms with Antonio's family so that they could be in the same room together, and took this one. We didn't really need a big room because it was just the two of us.

I snuggled into bed with her, and we quickly fell asleep.

~~~~ Squiggle's are awesome! ~~~~

I woke up to only me in bed. I heard sounds outside in the backyard, so I looked out the window in our room, which was at the back of the house.

I saw Jaime and Amy having a private lesson. I shook my head. No one else was awake, and they probably hadn't had breakfast yet. Suddenly I heard an earsplitting crack, and two screams. I went back to the window and looked outside. There was a huge crevice in the yard that hadn't been there two seconds before. And I liked the way two seconds before had looked. Zombies were starting to crawl out of the crevice. I ran out of the room and ran outside. The others were close on my heels as we ran out to see Jaime and Amy, Jaime telling Amy to concentrate, and Amy getting crawled on by zombies. Liam and Zach ran over and went in front and behind her, trying to get the zombies away.

Finally we saw the zombies go limp, and we all tried to drag them over and dump them in the crevice.

**Okay guys I hope you liked it! Leave a review, and I will talk to you in the next chapter. Kind of, not really. **

**-GurlyWolf.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20! Yay! Reminding you it's shout-out week. No one got last updates song? Girl with a shovel? No? Okay. **

**Answers to reviews:**

**Girl with a shovel: Thank you! And your welcome! :) You don't have to rush, I'll read it when it's up :) And thank you again. I like smiley faces too :)**

**Girl that likes to giggle and is a fan: b-because… I'M EVIL! Lol, that's true…**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the darkest powers…**

**Amy's POV: **

Have you ever experienced having zombies crawl all over you? It's not as fun as it looks. Be thankful you haven't. Your normal. Just get these things off of you. Liam and Zach were warding off zombies, which kinda helped. Major emphasis on kinda.

I closed my eyes and used all the advice and tips Jaime had given me to release the spirits. Someone shook my shoulder, and I opened my eyes to see Liam crouching in front of me. "They're gone." He said. He stood up and held out his hand to help me up. **(A/N: LOL sorry but I just thought that they're 'pet name' would be Lamy, or Aim… Lamy!) **I took it and he pulled me up, not pulling hard enough to fling me in the air though. Once the zombie bodies were in the crevice it closed up and looked like nothing had happened.

"No more raising the dead intentionally, unless your in serious trouble. And try not to raise them by mistake." Jaime said. We all went inside and had breakfast, and I was about to go have a shower when Liam pulled me aside. "I thought that maybe you'd wanna take a walk?" He asked. "Sure." I said, following him out to the forest that surrounded the house. I would take a shower when we got home, because there was no reason to have a shower then go and get dirty.

When we were a little ways in, far enough that the super-hearing people couldn't hear us, Liam stopped and sat down on a log, pulling me onto him so I was straddling his lap. "You _cannot _die on me in this. Okay? You will be careful when you're fighting those freak shows. I will not let you die. And to prove to your family that I'm the nice guy, I will not let them die either. Okay? You stay with me." He kissed me fiercely, holding me close long after the kiss was done. "I love you." He said, almost non-audibly.

"So when you said nothing, you really meant something?" Zach's voice echoed into the clearing from the path we had just been on. If Liam weren't holding me I would have fallen onto my ass. " Don't bother with the 'It isn't what it looks like scenario', because it's _exactly_ what it looks like." "Good, because I wasn't going to say 'It isn't what it looks like', I was going to say 'Why are you following me?'" "So you choose this guy after what I've done for you?" "What you've done for me? Oh I know what you've done for me. You've made it easier to think that I should break up with you. Remember the one time we were allowed to go on a date? We were walking down the street, when a girl in short-shorts passed by, and you turned to look at her ass while holding my hand!"

"I thought you dropped something so I looked back to see if you really did." "The only thing I could've dropped is your hand. And I did." By now the whole house was here, and Tori went "Oh, snap! You go girl!" **(A/N: I had to do that.) **"Come on Liam." I said, and we walked back to the house in silence. Tori came over, patted me on the back and said, "That was good, now comes the crying stage." I turned to her and replied, "Nope, no crying stage, he deserved it." "But he doesn't deserve a woman who can say THAT. That was hilarious."

"Now his whole family's probably gonna be mad at me though." "I'm not mad." Said Jason. Nate shook his head behind him. "You're a bitch!" Adalynn said coming in. I didn't look at her as she bitch-slapped me. And she said I was the bitch? "I'm going to bed." I said to whoever cared. I went up the stairs, took a shower, brushed my teeth, changed into my PJ's, and went to bed.

**Okay I know it's kind of short, but I couldn't put anything else or it would lead into the next day. Bye munchkins, and don't forget to review!**

**-GurlyWolf.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Okay everybody! I wanna warn you that I start school today! So updates WILL be slower, but most of my teachers are nice so they might let my class off if we're good and I will try to get as much work as I can do. THIS IS ALL FOR YOU GUYS SO, JUST LETTING YOU KNOW, YOU WILL PAY IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE NEXT CHAPTERS. BUB. Does anyone like mints? I like mints. And Lavender… There should be a lavender mint body spray… That was my lala land voice saying that so, yeah. **

**Answers to reviews:**

**ShovelgirlERB000: I can call you a munchkin if I want! I'm sacrificing my life for you! JK. **

**GigglingFangirl: I will private message you.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I supercalafragileisticescpealadosiously do not own the darkest powers series. If so, I would make myself a werewolf, and steal food from Derek every chance I got. Then I would get my iPod, put my headphones in his ears, and turn up the music very loud. I'm just that evil. **

**Derek: I HEARD that.**

**Me: WHY are you in my HOUSE you stalker!**

**Derek: I'm eating, duh!**

**Me: Anyways. Moving on people. **

**Zach's POV: **

Just sleep it off, it will by absolutely fan-TABULOUS in the morning. Really. Not working. Stupid wolf. You have to wake up and say your opinion in every bad- horrible- situation. It's what I do. I noticed.

I can't believe I treated her that way, and didn't even notice. Okay I noticed a couple of times, but I didn't do it everyday like most jerk guys do. I needed to go to sleep; we had a bunch of driving to do tomorrow. I turned over on the mattress we had put on the floor, facing away from the others, and went to bed.

~~~SQUIGGLES~~~

The next morning I woke to the sound of annoying voices, and the smell of delicious bacon. And to the sound of Liam and Amy having their good morning kiss. I passed them making out in the hallway and went straight into the bathroom. Everyone would want to have a shower after breakfast and before we left. I took my time, sometimes actually doing shower related things, sometimes just standing there doing nothing. Eventually I got out and put on the clothes I had taken to change into.

I went downstairs, going in the opposite direction of everyone else, and went straight to the kitchen. I piled bacon, eggs, and toast onto my plate and dug in.

**Tori's POV:**

OK I'm super-ultimately-mega-excited for tomorrow. Not so much today, because we were just driving to another safehouse that was closer to the Edison Groups lab, so that we would have a place to stay, and wouldn't be driving for a whole day. It's not that fun to fight at night.

Once I was finished eating breakfast, I went upstairs so that I could get ready. I packed a few outfits, my hair brush after I brushed my hair, my tooth brush and toothpaste after I brushed my teeth, some socks, underwear, my magic wand (Just kidding) and we were ready to go. I zipped up my bag, and went into my closet to find something comfortable to wear. I changed into some black track pants, and a black t-shirt that said 'Sassy' across the front in sparkling blue letters. Perfection.

'Time to go!" Jeremy shouted from downstairs. I ran downstairs, checked that everyone had a decent enough outfit, and then we were off!

~~~Squiggles are really common in this chapter~~~

When we arrived at the house it was dinnertime, and the older women all went STRAIGHT to the kitchen to start making dinner. The rest of us went to the T.V room to play games, and chat and read. When dinner was done cooking we all went to the dining room and ate. After that we all got ready for bed, and slept.

**I know it's short, but I had to end it there because I had limited time so, yeah. Review, because it's review week. If you leave a review on any of the chapters that I say you can get a shout-out on, you will get a shout-out. So review!**

**-GurlyWolf.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Okay guys, I know it's been a long time since I last updated, but you might have to get used to that, because I started school, so it might reduce to Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. I might not post a chapter tomorrow though, because I'm going to the mall with my friends. I know you miss me, but you're going to have to get used to it. Take it a bit at a time. **

**Answers to Reviews: **

**ShovelgirlERB000: Yes Squiggles! Sadly, you probably are taller then me, and therefore, I will stop calling you munchkin.**

**GigglingFangirl: You're very welcome! I like helping people, and making them happy, so, yay I can help you! **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I do not own-**

**Tori: SIMON, GIVE ME BACK MY BLOWDRYER! **

**Simon: NEVERRRRRRRRRRR!**

**Me: *****Sigh***** Those two, first of all, or any of the other darkest powers characters.**

**Seth's POV (Possibly GigglingFangirl's favorite character.):**

We woke up to Jeremy shouting 'WE NEED TO GET GOING, THE EDISON GROUP IS ON OUR TRAIL!' Of course everyone panicked, ran downstairs, tripping over blankets and other people. We all lined up and filed out to the vans, Jeremy smiling like an idiot in the front of the big one. Lisa's family and the other people in the pack piled into that one, and so did I. Mason's family, Noah's family, and Kit's group all piled into the other big van.

Jeremy looked in the rear-view mirror as we were driving out onto the road and said, "Oh by the way guys, just kidding." After that most of us fell asleep, but those who stayed awake practiced the fighting techniques they could, or reviewed the instructions in their heads. The rest of us just stayed awake and alert, waiting to get there. I was in the last group.

~~~EVERYONE LOVES SQUIGGLES!~~~

When we got to the Lab we were all awake and ready. We parked in the forest, far enough away that the cans couldn't get detected, but close enough that it was an easy sprint away.

We all went over the plan one more time, and then we split into our groups. Group three, which was my group, went to the left side exit. Lucas, Dimitri, and Will were also in my group. We waited for the third werewolf team to break the lock, but when Noah tried to snap it, it was open.

Which means they were waiting for us.

**Amy's POV:**

I hadn't heard anyone snap a lock yet, but then Clay came around the corner from the front and told dad the doors were open. "They must be waiting for us, so be on your guard." He said, then went back to his group. We saw a glimpse of the first teams back up team go in, and then we heard some struggling, and a lock broke. That's when Ryder and Lauren went inside to set up their medical area. We went into our entrance and immediately there were 20 guards waiting for us. We took care of them with some uppercuts, roundhouse kicks, and kneeing them in the stomach.

A shot. Blood. A person rounding the corner with a gun. Me falling and holding my stomach. My hands covered in blood. People screaming my name. More gun shots. More blood. And then blacking out.

**Yeah I'm evil like that! As you can tell in some of my previous chapters. Anyways I hope you guys liked it, and please review!**

**-GurlyWolf.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Yay! We reached over 1 hundred views on the first five chapters! We're almost to a hundred on chapter six, and we might be when I post this chapter. Anyways, shout-out week is over. But if you have any questions, leave it in a review, or PM me, and I will answer them. **

**Answers to reviews:**

**GigglingFangirl: I know… I should be ashamed. But I'm not. Admit it, you want to MARRY Seth! You're very welcome my dear, any time.**

**ShovelgirlERB000: It's just common sense, right? You have to love squiggles. Um I can do this to Amy because she's my character, and I'm evil. But don't worry… Actually you maybe can worry. Yeah you win, for now! *****Also pokes out tongue*******

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Okay none of the darkest powers *hears cupboard door slam shut* Derek! Out NOW! **

**Derek: But you have all the good food! And I have the key for your house so why wouldn't I use it to come take good food? **

**Me: *glares at him* **_**Now!**_

**Derek: Fine! *Slams front door***

**Me: As I was saying- Hey! He took my favourite snack! COME BACK HERE YOU BOZO!  
**

**Liam's POV:**

It all happened too fast for me to comprehend. I couldn't process this. What my eyes _saw_ was Amy getting shot in the stomach, and then she was falling. What my head thought was that she was still standing, and kicking every bad guy's but. That's what I thought. Sadly, I had to rely on my eyes right now. My mind focused on one thing; Killing the guy that had shot her. If she died, then I would have to bring this guy back to life and kill him again.

I raged over to the guy and ripped the gun out of his hand, pinning him against the wall. "Now I'm not going to use this," I said through clenched teeth, "because that would make me seem weak. I'm not weak. I know who is." I punched him in the face. "You know this doesn't count for me, I'm just going to make you feel the pain that my girlfriend feels. And just so we're clear, if she dies you come back," Her family that was crowded around her turned to me with 'Are you kidding me?!' looks on their faces, "And you die again. More painfully." And with that I shot him in the stomach. Done. Gone.

I rushed over to Amy as she was on the brink of consciousness. I picked her up and ran around to the front doors and into the medical room. A few people were in there, but I didn't register who, I just focused on getting her onto one of the stretcher bed things they set up for patients.

Ryder immediately rushed over to her because he wasn't taking care of a patient. Even if he was I would make him. Lauren was busy tending another patient's MINOR wounds. Ryder started doing some shaman stuff I didn't understand and didn't let me near her so I couldn't hold her hand or anything, so I got out of his way and went to go sit in the hall.

Soon everyone else joined me in the hallway and sat around me. Everyone who had cuts and bruises didn't go in, which is lucky for them, because if they didn't have something life threatening, I would have punched them in the face.

~~~ Squiggles during a sad moment :( ~~~

About an hour later Ryder came out of the room. He looked all around at everyone. They either had a look of hope, or concern on their faces as he opened his mouth to tell them the news. "Amy will live." Everyone sighed in relief, and some people even cried. "I put her unconscious at first, and then I took the bullet out, healed her with my powers, and bandaged her up."

"Thank _god, _she's alright." Antonio said. He had looked like he was about to have a heart attack if Ryder said she didn't make it. I would have just gone to do my said business.

We all went in to see Amy, and then, after carefully moving her to the van, we drove back to the safehouse we had slept in the night before.

**Okay you guys I hope you like it I know it's been a long time since I updated but what can you do? Leave a review!**

**-GurlyWolf**


End file.
